e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudy Two
Rudy Two is the result of Rudy's power. He is exactly identical to the original Rudy, except for his emotions and personality. Rudy Two is very depressed, worries about the smallest of things and sees the worst possible outcome in every situation though he is far more sensitive to others. He reflects the emotions that Rudy keeps bottled up inside of him and doesn't like to let out. Biography Before Community Service Rudy Two has been around since the the Storm. He knows everything about Rudy's past and shares the same memories, sometimes remembering things that the original Rudy could not. He also likes to bring up bad or embarrassing memories that Rudy would prefer to keep hidden. Despite technically being Rudy, he still speaks of the original Rudy and his memories in the third person. Rudy Two is the reason why Rudy is in community service, he smashed up a car after his girlfriend dumped him, something that the original Rudy took very lightly, but caused Rudy Two to evidently become very upset. The only time he and Rudy ever actively worked together was when they got rid of Psycho Rudy; a third malevolent part of Rudy who's actions terrified the pair of them and risked bringing trouble to them has a whole. They sent him out one day and then called the police leading to him being arrested for assault. Series 3 At the start of the series he stops Rudy from trying to sell his power to Seth; refusing to let Rudy get rid of him and leading to a fight between the two. They call a truce when the fight almost gets them both killed. While on community service the pair accidently run afoul of Tanya; an unstable girl with the power to freeze people, who tries to hurt Rudy. Her second attempt leads to Rudy meeting the misfits gang and subsequently meeting Alisha for the first time since college. Rudy is able to get away from the gang before they see Rudy Two appear and both return home clearly distraught at seeing Alisha. Rudy Two insists that they have to confront Alisha over what happened despite Rudy's protest its all in the past and is forced to submit. Later in the bar Rudy runs into Alisha again and can't keep Rudy Two in, who appears in from of the gang and Rudy's current date. He tells the group about how Alisha ruined his life and he tried to commit suicide; to the anger of Rudy and Alisha who denies knowing Rudy. Later Rudy suggests the pair stay separate; prefering to pretend to be happy than deal with his emotional doppelganger. He saves both Alisha and Rudy from a hanging attempt by the now dead Tanya and is glad about Rudy having found closure with Alisha. Special Power Emotional Duplication Rudy's ability is that he can split into two versions of himself, with the other being his withheld/buried emotions, this at first seems to happen whenever he is emotionally troubled but is also seen to be actively used for his own benefit. Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-15h54m23s75.png|Rudy Two is the result of Rudy's power, Emotional Duplication. Quotes Alternative Timelines *In an alternative timeline where the Nazis won WWII, Rudy and Rudy Two are escaping the Nazis that are rounding up people with powers to be stripped away by an imprisoned Seth. They join forces with Curtis and Kelly in order to fight the Nazis and free Seth. Appearances Episodes Trivia *Anthony Errington is the body double for Rudy Two, and films all of his scenes with Joe Gilgun, who acts as the original Rudy. Joe's head is then filmed performing all of Rudy Two's lines and expressions, and placed over Anthony's head with special effects. *As of Series 5 Rudy Two has had 2 sexual partners, whereas Rudy, who he is formed from, has had 101 partners. Gallery Misfits_301_0038-1-.jpg|Rudy and Rudy Two are introduced in Episode 1 of Series 3 846d0e2fc8933f6213e191200aeb943b-1-.jpg|Rudy two splits from Rudy after seeing Alisha in the bar Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rudy Wade Category:Sentient products of the Storm Category:The Jumper Posse Category:Victims of powers Category:Sentient products of the Storm Category:The Jumper Posse